Axel's mess
by feather heavy
Summary: Roxas walks into his dorm room to find the placed trashed, his roomate in the shower moaning his name, and a used condom on the floor. Roxas couldn't be madder. How will Axel make it up to him? AkuRoku oneshot lemony goodness


Hey, its me! featherheavy! anywayz this is an AkuRoku fic. enjoy :)

Roxaspov

When i walked into me and Axel's dormroom after school ended, a couple things were a little diffrent then they normally were. Axel was in the shower, but I didn't hear anything except the water. I was a little concerned, since he usually sings in the shower unless hes sick. The second thing that was a little off, was that my bed was messed up. I could have sworn I made it this morning. The third thing was that both Axel's shirt and the pants he had been wearing that day were on the floor. I was used to seeing the shirt on the floor, Axel thoughts shirts were unnessisary. I thought he might have just not tidied up before I got in, but pretty some I was led to think something else. The reason? A used condom on the floor next to my bed. What the hell? That isn't mine. God damn it, Axel! I whipped around to go pound on the door and demand he get his ass out here and explain himself, but then I heard a groan. I went closer to the door, planning on knocking and asking if he was okay, but then I heard it.

"Ugh, Roxas," gasped Axel's voice from the other side of the door. I froze. What the?

"Yes! Oh, Roxy, sooo tight, mmm," he moaned. A lifted a fist and pounded on the door, pretending I didn't hear what he was doing.

"Axel! What the fuck? Why is the dorm trashed?" I demanded. I heard what sounded like someone slipping, then a slight bang.

"Shit!" he yelped from the otherside of the door.

"You okay?" I called, concerned.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," he called back.

"Good, then get your lazy ass out here and clean up this mess," I told him. I heard a defeated sigh, but no answer.

"You coming?" I asked when he didn't respond. I thought I heard a muttered, 'I was before you interupted me', but I couldn't be sure.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked.

"I said, 'yeah, hold your horses'," he yelled. I went and plopped down on the sofa and waited for him to come out. When the door opened a few minutes later I watched him aproach me in nothing but his low rise jeans, I could tell he was going camando.

"You can start with that," I said harshly, pointing at the soiled condom. His eyes grew wide. "Then, after you finish cleaning and have washed my bedding, you can explain yourself."

"But, Roxy, it isn't what you think," he tried to defend himself. I raised one of my carefully sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" he nodded quickly. "Then what was it?" he turned beat red and looked down, scuffing one of his feet across the carpet. "Well?"

"I did not have sex in your bed," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what _did _you do?" I asked. He muttered something I couldn't quite make out. "What was that?"

"I-I was, uh, jacking off," he stuttered. I nearly choked.

"What the _fuck? _You have your own bed for that!" I yelled angrily.

"I wanna do it where you sleep," he said quietly.

"Cause thats not creepy," I spat, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"What are you donig?" he asked, startled.

"Calling Sora, I'm gonna see if I can spend the night over there," I said shortly.

"No! Please don't leave!" he cried out, sounding like I was causing him phisical pain. I halted. I hated hearing the pain in his voice.

"Axel? You can't really expect me to take this well. I just found out that my room mate jacks off moaning my name in the shower, and in my bed. I think it is understandible that I want to spend at least one night somewhere else," I said gently. He shook his head no.

"What do I have to do to make you stay?" he asked.

"Nothing Axel, I want to leave," I said. He looked troubled, no doubt trying to think of a way to keep me here. Then he sighed.

"I really didn't wanna do this yet," he said slowly. When I was about to ask him what he ment, he dropped to his knees in front of me and ripped my pants off.

"What the hell?" Then his hot mouth surrounded me, "Gah! Axel!" I squirmed under him, trying to escape. My struggling soon ceased as my hardening member was attended to in the best way I'd ever felt. I wound my hands into his firey locks and bucked my hips into his bobbing mouth. He chuckled around me and my eyes rolled back into my head. "Ahhhhhh!" I moaned squirming at the intense pleasure he was giving me.

"Axel-aaaah-more, please! Oh, god-yes-don't stop!"I yelled, gripping his hair more tightly. I felt his tounge press down on the vien on the underside of my cock and lost it.

"Coming!" I choked as my seed spurted down his throat. He continued sucking me until I the last waves of my orgasm had subsided, then he took his mouth off of mw with a faint 'pop'. He looked at me with his alluring emrald eyes.

"Still wanna leave?" he asked with a cocky smile.

I just shook my head and chuckled breathlessly.

"Maybe when I can stand," I whispered. I heard his deep laugh before my eyes slowly closed.

"I'll clean up," he told me, kissing my forehead. Only one thought penetrated my exhaustedly satisfied mind.

... Maybe having Axel as a roomate isn't that bad, even if he does trash the place...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

watcha think? review are loved


End file.
